That Day
by terry berserker
Summary: Tony hace todo lo posible por dejar un traumático pasado atrás, criar junto con su esposo, steve, a su hijo y llevar una vida pacifica, alejada de los problemas. Pero no contaba con que catorce años mas tarde, ese pasado se repetirá mientras atraviesa un mal momento familiar. Esta vez Tony Stark si esta preparado para hacerle frente a lo que venga.
1. Chapter 1

1

En la habitación solo se escuchaban los jadeos de sus ocupantes, acompañado del leve golpeteo de la cama contra la pared, mientras Tony, sujeto del cabecero de la cama se dejaba caer sobre la magnifica erección de su marido una y otra vez, cobijándolo en su cálido interior; sintiendo el clímax cada vez más cerca. Entre besos y mordidas candentes, Steve sujetó fuerte las caderas del otro, hundiéndose en lo más profundo de interior, mientras ambos sucumbían ante la vorágine de placer y descargaba su simiente, Steve en las entrañas de su amante y Tony en los vientres de ambos.

Horas más tarde, Steve contemplaba el apacible rostro de Tony, quien se paseaba ya por el quinto sueño, extasiándose con sus bellos rasgos físicos. A veces le costaba creer que a pesar de todas las situaciones que habían tenido que vivir en el pasado, Antony Stark, su Tony, aun se mantuviera a su lado. Le había aceptado cada uno de sus defectos,

El sonido de su teléfono lo distrajo de sus cavilaciones, se levanto con cuidado de no despertar a su compañero y agarró el aparato que se encontraba en la mesita de noche, al ver el remitente su entrecejo se frunció. Apartándose de la cama, descolgó la llamada.

Barnes desapareció –

Al escuchar esas únicas palabras el cuerpo de Steve se tensó. Miro hacia la cama donde su esposo se mantenía dormido y mordiéndose el labio se decidió. No podía abandonar a sus compañeros en un momento como ese, el bueno de su esposo tendría que entenderlo.

Steve era un ex soldado. Se había incorporado a la fuerza cuando tenia veintiún años y había participado en un proyecto llamado 'super soldado', para finalmente convertirse en el líder de los comandos aduladores, un grupo especial al que solo pertenecían soldados de elite. Había dedicado su vida a servir al ejercito de los Estados Unidos, pero las situaciones que se presentaron luego de que se casara con Tony y su hijo naciera, lo habían llevado a un retiro definitiva. O eso pensaba él.

Tony abrió los ojos al sentir movimiento en la habitación. Tanteo con sus manos la cama, encontrándose solo en ella. Cuando abrió los ojos vio a Steve totalmente cambiado, entrecerró los ojos, la rabia subiendo a grandes escalas al darse cuenta del traje que su marido llevaba puesto. El que utilizaba para las misiones cuando estaba en el ejercito y que él mismo había ayudado a crear.

¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? – pregunto mientras se incorporaba en cama, su pecho desnudo quedando al descubierto. Steve dio un salto y le miró avergonzado.

Ha ocurrido algo grave, cariño. Me esperan en la base – dijo acercándose a la cama.

¿Y es que acaso no pensabas decírmelo?

¡Por supuesto que sí!

¿Cuándo? ¿Cuándo estuvieras a punto de irte, para así no tener que darlo una explicación? ¿Para solo tener que darme un beso de despedida?

No digas esas cosas, Tony – Steve intentó abrazarlo, pero Tony se sacó de sus brazos bruscamente. El ex soldado se dio cuenta que su esposo estaba realmente furioso, él también se puso serio.

Tony sintiéndose estúpido al estar desnudo y presentando que eso se tornará en una situación difícil, se levantó y camino hasta el armario buscando un pantalón de pijama, de esos que no solía usar, ya que normalmente se quedaba dormido desnudo luego de hacer el amor con su esposo. Como esa noche, lástima que no sería un despertar como los cotidianos, uno en los brazos del otro.

Tengo una misión.

¿Una misión? ¿En serio? ¿A un ex soldado a un le dan misiones?

Tony…

¿Aun sigues en activo? ¿Quiere decir que me has tenido engañado durante los últimos años? – Steve se paso la mano por la cabeza.

Natacha me llamó – Tony arrugó el ceño, Natacha significaba problemas – Bucky desapareció.

Tony le miró con los ojos entrecerrados, analizando su semblante. James Barnes, Bucky, era el mejor amigo de Steve, de hecho, gracias a él Steve se había unido al ejército. La relación entre ambos no eran la mejor, Tony siempre sospechó que Barnes, estaba enamorado de Steve, aunque su esposo siempre le decía que eran ideas suyas. Bucky había declarado abiertamente su oposición a la relación de Tony y Steve, así como el desagrado hacia Tony, pero se había tenido que morder el codo cuando al final Steve decidió que Antoni Stark debía ser su esposo.

¿Y? – preguntó de brazos cruzado. Por él que no apareciera nunca.

¿Como que 'y'? Tenemos que encontrarlo, ¡podría estar en peligro! – comenzando a desesperarse, Steve ya empezaba a levantar la voz. Odiaba esa actitud fría y egoísta de Tony.

¡Pero ya no es tu maldito problema! ¡Dejaste la fuerza hace años! - Tony odiaba que Steve le levantara la voz, y mas si Bucky estaba de por medio, solo lograba sacar lo peor de sí.

¡Por supuesto que es mi maldito problema! James es mi amigo!

¡El maldito está enamorado de ti!

¡Ya basta, Antoni! ¡Deja de comportarte como un imbécil!

Había noches en las que Peter no podía dormir, así que se ponía a ver videos graciosos hasta que se quedaba dormido. Luego su padre entraba a su habitación a despertarlo para que se fuera al colegio y solía regañarlo cuando encontraba los videos aun reproduciéndose y el teléfono tirado en el suelo.

Esta era una de esas noches, la diferencia radica en que esta noche escuchó gritos, parecía que sus padres estaban discutiendo. Se levantó y salió con rumbo a la dirección de los gritos, la habitación de sus padres. Peter suspiró, no era raro que sus padres discutirán, Tony siempre sacaba de casillas a Steve, pero a medida que se acercaba a la habitación se daba cuenta que las cosas no pintaban nada bien y que tampoco terminarían como normalmente lo hacían: en una sesión de besos y arrumacos que seguramente terminaba en algo mas cuando la puerta de su habitación se cerraba.

Cuando llegó frente a la puerta estuvo a punto de abrirla, pero los gritos se oían tan fuertes que se sintió inseguro.

¡Deja de ser tan egoísta!

No soy egoísta, solo… solo…

¿Qué es lo que quieres, Antony? Te escogí a ti, tengo una familia contigo, ¡deje la milicia por ti!

Peter sintió la voz de Tony casi como un murmullo entrecortado.

Me voy – habló nuevamente Steve, luego de varios minutos de silencio.

Al sentir que su padre caminaba a la puerta Peter corrió hacia su habitación. Se sintió mal y con mucho miedo. No se imaginaba a su padre, el correcto Steve Rogers, yéndose de casa, abandonándolos a él y a Tony. Pero también sintió mucha rabia hacia Tony, por permitir que algo así sucediera y sobre todo al escuchar lo ultimo que Tony le gritó a Steve.

¿Por cuánto tiempo? ¿Dos, tres meses? ¿Un año? No, no respondas. Si lo que quieres es irte, entonces, ¡lárgate! ¡Pero asegúrate de no volver nunca más! – luego se escucho una puerta azotarse fuertemente, la del baño seguramente.

Peter se metió bajo las sabanas, al poco tiempo sintió a su padre, Steve, entrar la habitación. Se hizo el dormido mientras lo sentía acercarse a él. Lo cubrió bien con las sabanas y tras quitarle un muchos de cabello de la cara, se inclinó y le dio un beso en la frente. Steve salió, dejando solo a Peter, quien por fin pudo dejar salir las lagrimas que estaba conteniendo desde hace unos minutos.


	2. Chapter 2

Tony despertó con un fuerte dolor de cabeza y sintiendo su cara congestionada de tanto llorar. Odiaba sentirse débil y vulnerable, pero el haber tenido aquella discusión con Steve le había sobrepasado. Se sentía abandonado, como si Steve le hubiese hecho a un lado para irse con Barnes. Sabía que Steve lo amaba tanto como Tony le amaba a él y que era tan correcto que nunca sería capaz de engañarlo, el confiaba en Steve, en quien no confiaba era en Barnes y demás vengadores, ellos no eran más que un escuadrón anti Tony.

Generalmente él no les prestaba atención a los menosprecios de los de Steve, que, entre otras cosas, no sabía porque le tenían tanto encono, bueno quizá cuando era más joven los había tratado como a mierda; en fin, eso era lo de menos. Pero últimamente andaba con los nervios de punta y la ira lo dominaba fácilmente, aunque no quisiera.

Suspiró con frustración, aceptaba haberse excedido, había exagerado todo, pero tenía sus razones para hacerlo. Se había asustado tanto, no le gustaba que Steve arriesgara su vida, aunque quizá no supo expresarse y el hecho de que Steve le hubiera echado en cara que por su culpa había dejado a los vengadores, eso lo había descontrolado aún más de lo que ya estaba.

Ellos se conocieron en el ejército, cuando Tony ayudaba a su padre en el laboratorio militar y Steve apenas se estaba incorporando, desde un principio supo que ese hombre eran un devoto de la fuerza y que estaba dispuesto a dar su vida por ella, por eso sabía que en algún momento esto sería un problema en su relación, pero eso no significaba que Tony lo obligaría a abandonar algo que amaba.

Que Steve dejara la milicia era algo que habían hablado largo y tendido, tomaron la decisión juntos por el bienestar de ellos y su pequeño hijo, sobre todo por Peter. Pero al parecer Steve se había olvidado de ello y por eso Tony se lo tuvo que recordar la noche anterior.

''– oh no, no me culpes por que hayas dejado las filas de los vengadores. La decisión final la tomaste tú. – habló Tony en voz baja, mirando fijamente los azules ojos de su marido. Sintiéndose herido por la acusación de este – Lo hiciste por Peter, por tu familia. ¿No lo recuerdas? Peter estuvo a punto de morir, por eso dejaste de ser el Capitán América. Pusiste la vida de tu hijo en peligro antes, y la pondrás en peligro nuevamente – finalizó dejando escapar las primeras lágrimas de rabia e impotencia que derramaría durante la noche.

\- ¡ya basta! – siseó Steve con los dientes y puños apretados, sintiéndose despreciable por los recuerdos que traía Tony a colación. Pero ya había tomado una decisión, y nada lo haría cambiar de opinión. Bucky era como su hermano y no lo abandonaría en este momento – eso no sucederá.

\- además, tu no fuiste el único que se sacrificó. Yo también abandoné cosas que amaba hacer y todo por nuestra familia.

Y se había atrevido a llamarlo egoísta, que desfachatez.''

Negó lentamente, había sido bastante cruel con Steve. Pero todo lo que le había dicho era cierto y no estaba dispuesto a permitir que la vida de su hijo volviera a correr peligro. También era cierto que él había abandonado cosas que significaban mucho en su vida, como ser uno de los ingenieros más prestigiosos de los Estados Unidos, por un lado, para solidarizarse con su esposo y por otro para dedicarse de lleno a ser el CEO de Industrias Stark y más importante, para ser el padre amoroso y dedicado que su Peter merecía. No quería que su retoño creciera rodeado de proyectos militares, sino que tuviera una vida normal y pacifica como cualquiera otro niño; cosa que hasta el momento había conseguido con éxito, hasta ahora. Le cortaría los huevos a Steve si las cosas se le salían de las manos y la estúpida misión llegaba hasta ellos, como sucedió en el pasado.

Miró la hora en su teléfono y sonrió, ni aunque hubiese pasado toda la noche en vela, derramando sus lágrimas, se daría el lujo de no ir a despertar a su hijo para que se preparará para el colegio. Antes de salir de la habitación fue al baño por un par de analgésicos, al ver su reflejo en el espejo suspiró, se veía horrible. Se lavó la cara e hizo lo mejor que pudo para disimular los rastros de llanto, lo último que quería era tener que responder preguntas incómodas de un preocupado Peter.

Sus intenciones de despertar a su hijo se vieron frustradas al descubrir que la cama estaba vacía y las mantas tendidas. Se sorprendió. Peter no solía tender su cama sin que él o Steve lo mandaran a hacerlo. Contrariado y al mismo tiempo orgulloso de su hijo bajó las escaleras y luego se dirigió a la cocina.

Peter estaba tomando el desayuno.

Se le acercó por la espalda, para hacer lo que hacía siempre que veía a su hijo, acariciar su cabello y darle un beso en la coronilla, pero Peter lo evitó, haciéndose a un lado. Tony lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

\- Buenos días para ti también, cielo mío – dijo sarcástico Tony. Seguramente se avecinaba una tormenta. Se dirigió a servirse una taza de café. La cafetera estaba vacía, miró a Peter curioso de que no hubiera preparado el café, algo que era normal en su rutina diaria, pero lo dejó estar y se puso a prepararlo él.

Al notar que Peter lo estaba ignorando, Tony lo miró enarcando una ceja, de brazos cruzados, recostado en el mesón.

\- ¿Pasa algo? – no hubo respuesta – Mira Peter, me duele la cabeza y no estoy de humor para lidiar con estas escenitas...

\- ¿Dónde este papá? – lo interrumpió, dignándose a mirarlo fijamente a los ojos.

Tony miró a su hijo analíticamente, preguntándose si habría sentido la discusión de la noche anterior, deseando en vano que no lo haya hecho.

\- ¿Dónde este papá? – volvió a preguntar Peter ante el silencio prolongado de su padre.

\- Le asignaron una misión – dijo por fin, volteándose a apagar la cafetera que anunciaba que el café ya estaba.

\- ¡Mentira! – el muchacho se levantó de la mesa con brusquedad, casi volcando los platos frente a él – deja de decirme mentiras! ¡Lo echaste de casa, los escuché anoche!

Tony se sobó las sienes, la cabeza palpitándole de dolor y los analgésicos aun sin hacer efecto. Frunció el ceño molesto, no entendía porque Peter le decía que no le dijera más mentiras, como si antes lo hubiese hecho. Pero no tuvo mucho tiempo de pensar sobre eso ya que Peter seguía arremetiendo contra él.

\- ¡Eres un desgraciado! porque le hiciste eso a papá? – Tony abrió los ojos como platos. No podía creer que su Peter le estuviera hablando de esa manera. – todo es tu maldita culpa! - no estaba preparado para eso, por lo tanto, no supo que decir y al ver a Peter acercándose más a él, instintivamente le dio una bofetada que los sorprendió a ambos, hundiéndolos en un incómodo silencio.

\- Me cambiaré para llevarte a clases – susurró finalmente Tony, sin saber que hacer o decir y emprendió la huida.

\- No te molestes, tomaré el autobús – respondió Peter, con la cabeza gacha, los ojos humedecidos de lágrimas y la voz rota. Tony nunca le había puesto una mano encima y la primera vez había sido muy doloroso.

Tony no dijo nada, sin prestar atención al café que antes se había preparado, se dirigió escaleras arriba y se encerró en su habitación.

Peter salió de casa con rumbo desconocido, en ese momento lo último que quería era ir a clases. Sentía tanta indignación que parecía que se estaba asfixiando y aun le dolía la mejilla que Tony le había golpeado. Era consciente de que se había ganado ese golpe, pero ser consciente de ello lo indignada aún más. Tony no tenía ningún derecho a pegarle, que fuera el esposo de su padre no le otorgaba ningún derecho sobre él.

Eso solo acrecentaba más la molestia que le hacía sentir ese hombre, que, aparte de mentiroso, era un infame. Peter sabía que su padre solo hacia lo mejor por ellos, por eso no entendía las desconsideraciones de Tony y le daba rabia. Pero lo que más odiaba, es que ese tipo haya jugado con él, que le haya visto la cara de estúpido por tantos años.

Pero Peter había descubierto la verdad, había descubierto que el infame Tony Stark, había creado una mentira tan absurda para... no sabía de qué le serviría esa estupidez. A él no le molestaba que su padre fuera gay ni que se haya casado con el hombre que amaba, lo que no le gustaba era el hombre que precisamente había escogido.

Estaba seguro de que el que había inventado esa falacia había sido Tony y no entendía como su padre le había seguido el juego. Pero él no culpada a Steve, no, él era tan víctima de Tony Stark como lo era el propio Peter.

Y es que solo a alguien tan retorcido como Tony se le ocurriría engañar a alguien desde su tierna infancia, diciéndole que era su padre, que, tal como lo haría una mujer, lo había traído al mundo.

Absurdo. Los hombres no podían embarazarse. Y él lo había descubierto dos años atrás, cuando tenía doce años.

''Esa mañana Tony había tenido una reunión con los accionistas de Industrias Stark, por lo tanto, no le quedaba tiempo de llevar a Peter al colegio y le pidió a Steve que fuera quien lo llevara. Ninguno vio problema en ello, así que todos estuvieron de acuerdo, a Peter le gustaba que Tony lo llevara, ya que constantemente lo llevaba en un auto de lujo diferente y eso al adolescente le encantaba, al mismo tiempo que impresionada a sus compañeros de clase.

Las cosas con Steve eran diferentes a como lo eran con Tony, de sus padres, el serio y estricto era Steve, Tony a veces era como un hermano mayor, casi como su mejor amigo, aunque nunca dejaba la faceta de padre preocupado por su retoño para hacerle pasar vergüenza. Pero Steve también tenía lo suyo, como esa moto genial que le habían dado en el ejército y con la cual había logrado quedarse luego de su retiro, su padre era más un hombre de libertad, de sentir el aire en la cara, por decirlo de alguna manera. Aunque Tony siempre ponía el grito en el cielo cuando Peter pedía que lo dejaran utilizarla, cosas sobre su seguridad, decía.

Peter pensaba que Steve lo llevaría en uno de los autos de Tony, así que grande fue su sorpresa cuando Steve lo convido a montarse en aquella moto, una Kawasaki mejorada, había escuchado en algún momento decir a Tony. Así que ese día había empezado muy bien, su padre lo paseó por la ciudad hasta que llegaron a las puertas del colegio.

\- Gracias pa' – le dijo Peter al mayor una vez se hubo bajado de la moto. Se quitó el casco y se lo entregó.

\- No hay problema, campeón – Steve sonrió. Recibió el casco de su hijo y luego se quitó el suyo.

\- ¿Vendrás a recogerme? – preguntó esperanzado –¿por favor?

\- No creo que Tony este muy de acuerdo con eso – dijo Steve riendo – debe estar muy preocupado porque no fue el quien te trajo.

\- Pero tú también eres mi padre y tienes el mismo derecho – Peter le sacó la lengua y en respuesta Steve le pellizcó la nariz - ¡Oye!

\- Trataré de convencerlo – al ver que su hijo sonría como si se hubiera salido con la suya, agregó – pero no te prometo nada.

\- Supongo que algo es algo, te veo en casa – Peter vio que su amiga Gwen acababa de llegar, así que se despidió con un beso en la mejilla de su padre y fue a reunirse con ella. Una vez que su hijo hubo desaparecido de su vista, Steve emprendió la marcha.

Ambos muchachos caminaban hacia su salón de clases mientras se ponían al día sobre la clase anterior, a la cual Gwen no había asistido, cuando un muchacho más alto que Peter, se puso en medio de ambos, poniéndoles sus brazos en los hombros al par de amigos.

\- ¡No hagas eso, Harry! – le regañó Gwen, desembarazándose de su abrazo.

\- Amargada – le molestó el recién llegado – por cierto, ¿Peter, quien es el tipo que te trajo? – se detuvo frente a él para que le respondiera.

\- Es mi papá – dijo Peter encogiéndose de hombros.

\- ¿Y tu papá no es el señor Tony? – le preguntó su amiga con curiosidad.

\- También, ambos son mis padres.

Harry y Gwen lo miraron sorprendidos. Peter no les dio importancia, al fin y al cabo, era normal que no conocieran a su otro padre, ya que era Tony el que siempre lo traía y a quien le había presentado a sus amigos. Los miró con curiosidad, el ambiente se había enrarecido, como si él hubiese dicho algo inadecuado.

\- Oh... tus padres son gays – Peter asintió, Tony le había explicado eso. Que seguramente habría personas que se burlarían de él por ese motivo. Esperaba que sus amigos no fueran esa clase de personas – ¿y tu mamá? – Harry se quejó cuando recibió un codazo por parte de Gwen.

\- Tony es mi mamá – comenzaba a perder la paciencia con Harry y sus preguntas estúpidas.

\- Por supuesto que no ¿Eres adoptado?

\- Steve Rogers y Tony Stark son mis padres, ya deja de molestar Harry! – Peter intentó marcharse, pero las palabras de su amigo lo hicieron volverse hacia ellos nuevamente.

\- No seas estúpido Peter, los hombres no tienen bebés, no se embarazan.

El jovencito miró a su amiga Gwen, esperando que esta negará las palabras de Harry, pero esta lo veía como si fuese un bicho raro y asintió a las palabras del otro muchacho. Peter negó confundido y salió corriendo. Sus amigos acababan de arruinar su día.

Cuando Tony fue a recoger a su hijo, su comportamiento no era nada normal, estaba muy silencioso y ni siquiera le saludo con un beso. Le ofreció llevarlo a comer pizza, pero se negó. una vez que llegaron a casa el adulto pensó en hablar con él, pero cuando lo siguió a su habitación, Peter le cerró la puerta en la cara'

En ese momento Peter buscó en internet toda clase de información sobre embarazos. Todo era acerca de mujeres, nada hablaba sobre hombres embarazados, era falso. Los únicos hombres embarazados era aquellos transexuales, que habían nacido siendo mujeres y solo se veían físicamente como hombres. Se sintió la persona más estúpida y crédula del mundo. Desde entonces le guardaba rencor a Tony, por haberle mentido sin ninguna necesidad. También tenía curiosidad por saber quién había sido su madre, pero hasta ahora no se hacía atrevido a hablar con nadie al respecto. Llevaba dos años guardando para si toda clase de sentimientos negativos contra sus padres, más aún contra Tony Stark.

No había duda de que su verdadero padre era Steve, al fin y al cabo, Peter era dos gotas de agua con él. Los mismos ojos azules, la misma tez clara, la misma forma de la cara. Lo único que lo diferenciaba de su padre era su cabello, que era castaño claro, muy parecido al de Tony, seguramente lo había heredado de su madre. Antes no pensaba mucho en el hecho en el hecho de tener un apellido diferente al de sus padres, pero las cosas así parecían tener sentido.

Decidió que no quería volver a casa, no a una casa donde solo estaría Tony. No tenía idea a donde ir, entonces se acordó de su tía Pepper, seguramente, al ser la mejor amiga de Tony, le iría con el chisme de que él estaba con ella, pero no importaba. Al menos con ella se sentiría seguro.


End file.
